Valentine's chocolate
by s2009602
Summary: A small story about Chris and Bianca in their first Valentine day. Please R&R.


Set in changed future. It was Valentine day. Yay!!!

* * *

**Valentine's chocolate**

It was a beautiful sunny day in San Francisco. Great weather for Cupids to shoot their arrows in such important day, Valentine day. Like any girls in love, Bianca Phoenix was happy because she had just finished her handmade chocolate for Chris, her boyfriend. A special chocolate sweet with some secret ingredients and the all-night-non-sleeping effort for their first Valentine.

Riing!

"Bianca, open the door! I'm busy." Lynn, her mother shouted from the bathroom.

"Okay!" She finished the tie on the chocolate box and ran to the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" By instinct she could tell the gentleman standing in front of her was a demon. He lifted his top hat and politely asked.

"I would like to meet Mrs Lynn Phoenix."

"Please wait a minute." Bianca said and yelled for her mother.

"Mom, there's your guest!"

"Let him in. AND DON'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!" was her mother's weird reply.

5 minutes later, Bianca stormed out of her apartment after brought to the guest a cup of tea. The chocolate was put safely in a corner of her bag.

So excited, she danced across the street and never had the chance to hear a heart-rending screaming coming from her apartment, a loud explosion, following was her mother voice.

"BIANCA! I SAID DON'T DO ANYTHING INCLUDING INVITE HIM YOUR TEA!"

In the floor, all the left of the guest were a pile of gray ashes and the cup Bianca had gave him.

* * *

Bianca couldn't sit still at their special spot. She looked at her watch nearly once in half a minute.

"Sorry for kept you waiting too long."

Finally, his warm hands wrapped around her eyes and his gentle voice whispered into her ears. Then came along the odd feeling of her body becoming thousands of blue orbs.

"Hey, personal gain and someone can see us!" She started.

"Don't worry, today their lovers' faces are the only things they can see." Chris laughed.

"And here you go." He let off his hands from her eyes.

Bianca gasped. They were standing in a low hill. It sloped gently to the river with smooth grass. The sky was decorated with thousands of stars which you can't see when you live in a city full of high building like San Francisco. The air bathed with grass and wild flowers fresh smell. And the most beautiful thing was on the other side of the river, on the same low hill, a heart twinkling like it was made of stars.

"How… can you do this? It was… amazing."

Her own heart jumped exciting inside her chest. In the dim light, Chris just smiled proudly. He gave her a dried branch.

"What is this for?"

Before she could ask that question, from the shining heart, twinkle stars started to fly across the river and landed to the branch on her hand. Now, she had a bunch of flower made from light.

"Fireflies."

She whispered admiringly.

"I just used sap to attract them. Making magic from non-magical thing. And loving you is non-magical thing but also the most wonderful magic in my life."

Chris gently put a kiss on her forehead. No words could ever describe what she felt right now. But Chris just needed to see that purely happy smile shining on her face to understand.

"I have something for you, too." Bianca embarrassed gave Chris the branch to turn back to her bag.

_CHRIS, SORRY BUT EMERGENCY!_

"Wait a minute, Bianca. Peyton's calling me. It's emergency." Chris held her hand to pause her. "I think I should go home for some minutes."

"Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Okay, let's go." Chris grabbed her hand and they orbed to the Manor.

Peyton stood in the attic and eagerly opened the Book of Shadow.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Chris asked immediately.

"Oh, Chris, Bianca. I'm so sorry for interrupting your date. But you are the only one have a magical date so I can call only for you. Sorry. So sorry." Peyton clasped her hands. She was a Cupid and interrupting some ones' date was like a crime for her.

"It's okay. Is there a demon?"

"Yes, some demons tried to stop me shooting love arrow. And some girls' chocolate was missing along with their loving hearts. They didn't care about their loved ones anymore. And today is the first time dad let me do the Cupid's work alone… to go in a date with mom." Peyton rubbed her short hair and seemed like on the verge of crying. Chris rolled his eyes, thinking of his lovey-dovey aunt and uncle.

"Okay, calm down, Peyton. We're here to help. It will be okay. Let's find out what kind of demon here."

Chris took steps to the Book while Bianca led the newly Cupid to the couch to calm her down.

"Chris, I will put my bag to your room, is it okay?"

Worrying about the chocolate can be destroyed if a fight will happen, Bianca asked.

"Okay."

When she turned back, Chris just got to target.

"Got them. They're called Dipuc, anti-Cupid, destroying love, feed with love chocolate and lovers' hearts. Just some mischievous demons, I think." He read out loud the article. "We have the vanquishing potion in here, too."

"How can we catch them?" Bianca asked.

"It's easy. They follow love and we don't lack it, right?" Chris winked eyes with her. "And Peyton, can you do some of your magic to put our love's frequency into the air, make it stronger than others to catch demon's attention?"

"Okay." Peyton stood up and waved her finger. "And be careful with yourself, don't…"

She became speechless. Because, under her magic, Chris and Bianca were already pulled into a passionate kiss, didn't care of anything else.

Catching the strong wave of love, the Dipuc shimmered into the attic in a blink.

"Chris!!!" Peyton screeched and quickly waved her finger again. Still locking his lips with Bianca's, Chris waved his hands, put the crystal in the near table to trap the demon. They pulled out from each other. Faces were red and hot like the sun.

"Sorry!" They said in unison with tiny voice. Peyton shook her head in disbelieving and turned to the demon.

"Well, the enemy of love. You are easy to trick."

"Really?!" The demon smiled dirty.

A loud thump sounded from the downstair. Bianca started.

"My chocolate!!!"

"It was too late!" The demon in the trap laughed. Three of witches immediately orbed, shimmered and faded to Chris's room.

In the floor, Bianca's chocolate box was opened. One of sweet was already missing. And the demon…

The demon was rolling in the floor, holding his neck.

"ARGHHHH! HELP! HELP!"

Peyton blinked and blinked. Beside her, Chris gulped. Finally, he gave out his hand and called.

"Chocolate in the throat! Crystal!"

The brown thing landed to the flowerpot on the window. Maybe just in imaginary mind, but Peyton could tell the flower shaking for a moment. And the demon gasped inside the crystal cage.

"Thank you so much!"

"YOU, BASTARD. You ate my chocolate." Bianca burst in to tears. Her effort in all night was destroyed. The demon looked at her and screamed in realization.

"You are **that** Phoenix!"

Chris held the crying Bianca and gave the demon a dangerous glance.

"What do you mean?"

"She is very famous in the underworld. They say lately in the Phoenix clan, there is a young poison expert, who can make poison without using any magical ingredients but from foods. Please vanquish me with normal potion, please don't use her poison." Now was the demon who burst into tears, too.

Bianca cried harder while Chris was put in a difficult circumstance.

"Shut up, you demon."

Finally he said and let out of Bianca. He lifted up the chocolate box and before the surprisingly and admiringly looks of Peyton and the demon, he ate all the chocolate sweets left in it.

"It's… great, Bianca. Your love tastes great." He smiled with her lovingly.

* * *

Later at night, the Halliwells all came back from their date to have a warm family dinner. Not all the family.

"Chris, are you sure you're okay?" Piper yelled to up stair when she heard the noise of opening bathroom's door again tonight.

"He seemed like he had eaten something bad." Wyatt said and turned to Peyton.

"Is there anything happened?"

Peyton shook her head and smiled widely.

"Nah. Today is a great Valentine day with him. Too much love can hurt your … stomach. Just that."


End file.
